


Fighting The Good Fight

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Alec Lightwood, Demon Magnus Bane, Fluff and Humor, In a Brooklyn youth club, M/M, Otherwise known as Integrity and Temptation respectively, POV Alec Lightwood, The battle between good and evil, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: The angel, Integrity, runs a Brooklyn youth club which aims to provide the tools for a morally-upstanding life, while the demon, Temptation, is the weekly visitor making his job hell!





	Fighting The Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 10: Regrets**  
"I regret nothing."  
***Further chapters are planned for this story - 2/10/2020***  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satisfaction warms the heart of the angel, Integrity, as he surveys the crowded youth club he runs in Brooklyn. His humble attempt to set the local kids on a virtuous path. Known as Alexander to everyone here, he greets his regulars and welcomes newcomers with equal interest, in-between making cups of sugar-free fruit drinks and replenishing the fruit baskets to nourish, what he believes, are their inherently sweet souls.

Good-naturedly taking digs over the wholesome 80s mix he insists on playing and diplomatically breaking up the occasional spat or touchy-feely business with a gentle nod to the house rules posted on each wall, he’s enjoying catching up when all hope for a trouble-free evening evaporates as a familiar heat raises goosebumps on his skin.

A reaction only one particular demon could arouse.

Turning to see Temptation lounging in the entrance, and instantly regretting it as he silently gives the biker chic look a ten star approval rating, Alexander defies the knowing gaze and approaches. Worried for himself as much as his impressionable guests, he’s about to demand his nemesis leave when a varnished fingertip touches his name badge, underlining the words, ‘All Are Welcome.’

Defeated by his own club motto, he rolls his eyes instead.

‘Don’t ruin everything, Temp.’

‘It’s Magnus here, Alexander,’ he corrects with a long-suffering sigh. ‘And I have a job to do too.’

_You’ll always be temptation to me_, Alec thinks mournfully, and tries pleading.

‘Couldn’t you just overlook these kids-’

‘I am who I am, and you are who you are,’ Magnus huffs, sweeping past him to engage and entice the unsuspecting targets with a natural charm and ease Alec can only dream of.

But he _does_ have conviction and sincerity on his side, and as his eyes follow the beautiful troublemaker around the room, watching him drop a word here and an idea there under the guise of friendly suggestion, Alexander wills them the strength to resist.

Rich, right?

Although Rufus, always a hair-trigger away from trouble, slinks out the back, Gretel checks herself and returns to the pack playing pool. Pride fills him as a pouting Magnus returns to his side.

‘Your influence is spoiling my fun, angel of mine. I see I shall have to change tactics if I’m to gain a firmer grip.’

‘Oh?’ he rasped, fearing and thrilling to the threat.

Strong arms coil around his waist and neck, as that forbidden mouth brushes his own, ripe for the taking.

‘Maybe I’ll try focusing my attention on _you_,’ came the whispered reply, ‘the cause of all my pent-up...frustration.’

Cheers and whistles break Alexander’s trance and he takes a reluctant step back, much to Magnus’ amusement.

Crimson-faced, and unforgivably disappointed, he mutters, ‘You’re shameless.’

Winking, Magnus assures him, ‘When it comes to making you blush, Alexander, I regret nothing.’ He taps the badge again, leaning closer. ‘Name suits you, Tee.’

‘Yours too.’

After smiling their goodbyes, Integrity watches him leave, almost praying for the day he’ll eventually succumb to Temptation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Now...will I regret choosing this plot?  
X


End file.
